Universal Collisions
by mabari
Summary: Two parallel universes collide. Naruto and friends wake up no longer in their own world.But turns out their world collided with a world just like theirs but with beings of supreme power beyond ones thinking. And will they get home after befriending the one supreme being that's the last of his kind, along with his two descendants. (SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Man, I'm already dreading today."

"Kind of odd that you're already dreading today when you just woke up."

"I really don't remember asking for your opinion Tristen."

'Listening in on the arguments that the two have every morning always and will never go dull.' I thought to myself while reading the current manga of 'Naruto' and drinking an energy drink. 'I hope their idiotic sensei Eric gets here before anything gets physical.' Crash!

"Seems like I was wrong again." Walking into the living room while reading the manga and drinking the energy drink still, I hear a small scream coming from Leo. The first thing I noticed not in its place anymore was the coffee table, which was on top of Leo who was thrown across the room because of Tristen. "You know for having ninety percent human blood in the both of you can really throw pretty good."

"What about the other ten percent?" Tristen asked.

"Oh that will be because you're my descendants. Which you should know by now dumbass." I said, and then thought to myself that Sakura could knock them out cold for about two to three hours.

'ACHOO!'

"You okay over there?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

"Why would I be? Your sadist of a boyfriend needs to learn manners."

"And would I?" the raven head asked. And the pink head stormed off.

Still looking at the wreckage in the living room I knew one thing was for certain was that one of the two dumbass's looking my way was going to buy me a new coffee table. Even though it dated back to times of before I came here to earth.

"You know one of you two dumbass's will get me a new coffee table. But seeing that you may not have the money you can always ask Eric."

"Ask me what?" Eric asked walking into the condo we all shared with a bag over his shoulder and holding two bags out for Tristen and Leo to take.

"Just a simple little task of replacing a coffee table. And did you forget to grab what I asked for again."

"What! No. after what you did the last time I forgot, I didn't want to forget this time." Eric said handing me the machine part I needed. 'And with this I can finally collide worlds together.' I thought.

"So what's with the machine anyways?"

"First off that's for you to find out and secondly it's called a universal collider."

"And you can't tell me."

"Because I don't want to, and also I'm too lazy right now to try and explain on what it does."

"Sure you are. Like you're too lazy to get work done."

Did that bastard say what I thought he said? Why will someone tell me that I'm too lazy to get done? I get more done than he does in a half a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You know Sasuke you can be a little nicer to Sakura."

"Then where would I get my fun."

"I don't know maybe me." The blond said wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's waist.

"Will you two cut it out we are trying to watch a movie here."

"Bedroom then?"

"Sure."

_Looking out toward the now desolate world all I could see was death around me. My brother standing in front of me with eyes glazed over. All I could think about was the time when he betrayed us and forced us into a war all those centuries ago._

Waking up suddenly sweating and thinking about the same dream I had for the millionth time. All I knew it was time to start up the collider. Getting out of bed and getting dressed I thought about on what kind of universe we would collide with. Now walking outside to where it was I leaned down and inspected it for the final time, before flipping the switch to the on position.

Sounds of the fabric that held the universe together could be heard throughout both universes. The already thin parts of the fabric of space already colliding together causing both worlds to start merging. Reality warping into nothingness at the same time a new reality replaces it. For every person alive ll they could do was sit in shock at what was happening before their very eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Collided**

"Dude what the fuck happened last night?" Kiba asked very confused to no one in particular.

"Honestly I have no idea." Ino replied.

Looking out the window was one very confused blonde that woke up after hearing everything that happened.

"Hey, dobe what's so interesting out there?"

"I don't think we're in konoha anymore."

"What!" everyone yelled out surprised and ran out of the house to see for themselves.

'Ha seems like it worked.' I thought to myself while walking down the street after seeing what looked like new people who apparently looked like they were from a manga I have read. 'Wait, da fuck. Did I just see that.' Stopping in my tracks and looking their direction, which was a good thing because someone owed me money now. Teleporting out of there quickly, I just knew Eric would love to know that I won the bet.

"Hey did anyone else see someone puff out of here?" Gaara asked.

"I know I did as well. But he didn't have any normal type of chakra." Neji said right after.

"Maybe if we find him, he may know how to get us back home."

After everyone silently agreed to set out to find the guy. They knew one thing was for certain that he was most likely not that trustworthy. But it was worth it, because they just wanted to get back home.

After several hours of looking and still no luck in finding him. And not being able to pick up on a chakra trail made it worse. But things seemed to be on their side when they saw someone who looked like him, and decided to try and asking him.

"Hey sir do you happen to know someone that looks like you. But happens to have white hair?"

"To be honest I know who you kids are talking about. But other than that I can't help you."

"Why?" Naruto asked the stranger.

"Because the guy is a fucking bastard, and runs and owns the company right across the street."

"Well thanks for your time anyways." And with that the guy walked off, and the gang never knowing that they just talked to the guys clone.

"That was a total bust."

"Look we still got time to find him okay. So for now can we stop somewhere and get something to eat."

Leaning into the male blonde of a boyfriend and said "You can have me anytime." And with that Naruto's face went red as a tomato. Making their way to the nearest restaurant, they couldn't help but be amazed at all the stuff the world had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sitting in the little café eating some much needed breakfast with Tristen, Leo, and Eric, for who was pouting for losing $1,000 dollars to me. I knew it will be a matter of time before they found me. Which reminds me to beat the shit out of my darkened light clone for calling me a bastard. Upon hearing the door open I knew it was both Naruto and Sasuke without having to look their way. But I still looked anyways, just for the hell of it.

"Well will you look at that the bastard and dope didn't have sex last night." I said aloud on purposeful accident.

"Wh…what?" Everyone around me said while choking on their food.

"What?"

"Are you the sex crazed clone again?" Tristen asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends why?"

"Never mind, forget I even asked."

"Hey Sasu, does that guy over there look like the guy we seen the first day we got here?"

"I believe so. But why would he be with others, I thought he was alone three days ago."

"I thought so too." Still talking to each other they didn't notice that Zantorian had walked by and slipped a note onto their table and left the café.

"Man how dumb do you have to be to not something like that."

"You two are truly dumbasses."

"You know that one clone was right in calling you a fucking bastard, because you're also an asshole sometimes."

"Why thank you Leo, I'll keep that in mind for your next training session."

"Shit, I just had to say that didn't I."

"Well he is yours and Tristen's ancestor."

"Don't remind me."

Getting back to the condo, on the fifteenth floor, which had a nice view of navy pier and Michigan Avenue which was the only place that like about living in Chicago. I went directly to my xbox one, so I could play some of my games. Which preferably was 'Dragon Age' at the moment.

"Eh, what's this?"

"Dope, that's a note from the guy we saw."

"But why will he give us that thing."

"How dumb can one get."

"Hey, I resent that."

"Dope, he's the guy we been looking for and wants to meet up with all of us."

Making an "o" face as in understanding. They left the café and went to where everyone else was at. Everyone meaning: Kiba, Ino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Hinata, and the two of us making a total of fifteen people meeting someone unknown.


End file.
